


A Welcome Home

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: Smut Challenge [13]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Flynn pays Lucy a surprise visit.





	A Welcome Home

They were not teenagers, they could get in serious trouble for this, yet she couldn’t get herself to want to stop him.

They were in one of the most private corridors of the library, but now, with her back against the wall, skirt hitched up and his hand touching the inside of her thigh, she couldn’t feel hidden enough.

They could get caught and she couldn’t get herself to be reasonable enough to end this.

His soft mutters at her ear stopped and Flynn brushed her lips with his own, panting short kisses from time to time.

With each kiss, Lucy got distracted. When his fingers caressed her over the fabric of her panties, she was lost.

Garcia made sure to stop one digit over her clit in this area for longer than necessary.

He had just gotten back from a mission Christopher had sent him on. They had been apart for weeks, which made it all more tempting to let him play. After all, he had come to the library to pay her a surprise visit.

The historian felt him kiss her hard, meanwhile, his exploring hand slipped inside her underwear, and there was no way to hide how much this little encounter was stimulating for her.

They both sighed.

“There are people here” she muttered

“I just need you to be quiet” he replied, planted a kiss on the side of her head, then at her cheek and jaw. Finally, to her neck. A small bite.

“I missed you”

“I missed you too,  _ draga _ ” his tone was as tender as it was hoarse. He groaned while his touch explored her.

Flynn covered her mouth with his free and his ministrations inside her started evoking noises a bit louder than she could let escape in their current location.

Her hand tugged at the material of his grey suit, the other running over his chest and she felt tempted to pull at his burgundy tie, get him close enough to kiss him.

Lucy rode his fingers the best way she could under such circumstances and bit his palm when she came apart.

He kissed her face as she came down, then patiently helped her fix her appearances.

“We should go home,” she said.

“Maybe after some dinner out?”

She raised an eyebrow at him, but he just offered her a hand.

“Come, Lucy. Let’s have dinner”

She followed him without a single protest, a small smile on her lips as she considered just how to give him a proper welcome home.


End file.
